


Repressed

by Stella55678



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Beta Huang Ren Jun, Beta Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Na Jaemin, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella55678/pseuds/Stella55678
Summary: Mark Lee of district 12 is not your typical alpha. With his talent for healing unbefitting for an alpha, he is Inhibited by his district's loyalties to tradition, seemingly outcasted within his home and family.Lee Donhyuck, a one has been trained all his life to be the victor of the 94th hunger games. With his omega side viewed as a weakness, he underwent a harsh upbringing as he attempts to follow in his brothers footsteps to victory.Or, a Markhyuck A/B/O Hunger Games Fic
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Mark Lee & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. characters

**Mark Lee**

****

  * Alpha
  * District 12
  * Brother of Lee Taeyong
  * Special Skill: healing/herbology



**Lee Donghyuck**

****

  * Omega
  * District 1
  * Brother of Johnny Seo
  * Special Skill: knife throwing + hand to hand combat



**Na Jaemin**

****

  * Omega
  * District 10
  * Special Skill: shelter and fire-making



**Lee Jeno**

****

  * Alpha
  * District 2
  * Special skill: sword fighting



**Huang Renjun**

****

  * Beta
  * District 6
  * Special Skill: poison and plants




	2. the reaping: mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's presentation and reaping :)

Mark Lee was 14 years old when he presented. He spent the majority of his life expecting to either be a beta or omega. His inclination towards nature and animals were often traits omegas carried. Living in the 12th district, the old fashioned ways of the castes were utilized as a part of everyday life. Alphas would become the leaders and hunters of the town, the levelheaded betas would serve as the brains of the district. Meanwhile, the omegas would work as healers, seamstresses and gardeners. This was how the town had functioned for generations and was most likely the way it would continue to be as long as no one was brave enough to change it.

Mark had long disliked the system of castes, he was aware that in other districts there was almost no discrimination between the three sub-genders. He learned this through a pen-pal he was assigned to in-school, Renjun a beta from district-6. Renjun was a year younger than Mark however the two boys had taken to each other quickly, status and districts aside.

It was a sweltering summer day when Mark had presented as an alpha. He and his brother had gone into the woods outside their house to go gather food. Taeyong had been trying for years to get him to pick up a bow and go shoot some small game with him. Today was another one of those days.

"C'mon Mark, just try it" Taeyong whined, "You don't even have to shoot anything, just try shooting the arrow at a tree or something!"

To this day he still wasn't sure what had convinced him to actually say yes to his brother. But there he was 10 seconds later a bow and arrow in hand aiming at a tree, his alpha brother right next to him practically screeching in victory.

It happened as Mark nocked the arrow, he pulled back the string and squinted his eyes to aim at the tree about 20 metres in front of him.

"Okay good, now just aim and release" Taeyong breathed from beside him.

Mark nodded narrowing his eyes again in focus. However, for a quick moment, it felt as if everything in the world had frozen. A deer had bounded out of the green surrounding them. Before he could even think the arrow had released, sailing directly through doe's eye and into her awaiting brain. The deer's form crumpled instantly and Mark heard Taeyong's sharp inhale of surprise from beside him.

Suddenly the world felt small. Mark could hear a flock of crow's chattering hundreds of meters directly above them, mixing with his own heavy breathing. His brother's scent of green apple now emanating thickly from him in wafts. 

He dropped down to his knees, groaning and raising his hands to cover his ears. Attempting uselessly to drown out the hypersensitivity he was experiencing.

"Shit Mark, you're an alpha!?"

This snapped Mark out of his daze for a minute "fuck, Dad's gonna make me learn how to fish now".

* * *

**Four years Later**

After presenting, thing's had gone a little awry for Mark. His Dad had indeed attempted to teach him how to fish. However, after he had continuously managed to break the line before even putting it in the water his Father had given up. (Not to mention his habit of saying sorry to the worms before impaling them on the fishing hook).

In a way he had become the laughing stock of his village, an Alpha that should have been born an Omega.

Nothing else had really changed, however, apart from his trailing relationship with his parents and the painful rut he went through every six months.

The one good thing that had come out of it was his strengthened bond with his brother. Although Mark and Taeyong had always been close, the other Alpha knew what Mark was going through and seemed to share Mark's dislike of how the castes ruled over them.

He was now 18, today was the day of the final reaping he would have to take part in.

He got dressed inside his room, window open as he heard the many people of district 12 strolling by to make it to the clearing. Endless chatter was present about who they all through would be reaped.

It was times like this when Mark wished he too could have a friend to gossip with. The closest thing to that being Renjun, however, Mark didn't think the three day mailing time would do the reaping much justice.

He tumbled down the stairs of his home making his way over to where his brother and his boyfriend Jaehyun were chattering. 

They had met last summer one day while Jaehyun was working at the bakery in town. They had hit it off extremely quickly and have seemed disgustingly in love ever since.

"Hey Mark!" The beta greeted "You ready for your last reaping ever?" The sentence was said with a sweet smile apparent on Jaehyun's lips. Mark thought that the beta was a perfect match for his brother. He was calm and sweet to mellow out Taeyong's sometimes cold demeanour.

"Sure am, I only have one entry this year so I think I should be okay" Mark chuckled awkwardly. Taeyong took the opportunity to ruffle his hair one last time as the trio headed out the door.

Famous last words.

* * *

They entered the clearing mere minutes before the reaping began. 

A woman named Kim Taeyeon was the escort this year. She wore a billowing blue gown, complete with rhinestones around the neckline. Her long dark hair done up in a sleek high pony. The woman's makeup was done flawlessly, cheekbones appearing high and blue shadow accenting the features of her dress.

"Hello District 12, I know that everybody is terribly excited about this event. So without further ado, may the odds be ever in your favour. Ladies first!".

The slight chatter present in the crowd was gone instantly. The girl's backs stiffened quickly as they all stood just a little straighter all averting their eyes from the stage.

Taeyeon reached into the pot, pulling out a single slip of parchment. She unfolded it, reading the name before stepping back towards the microphone. 

"This year's female tribute of district 12, Chou Tzuyu!"

Mark's head whipped around to where the girl was standing, her face was downcast eyes beginning to water with tears. She twisted her head around desperately seeming to look for someone who may volunteer to go in her place. However, no one said a word. Her friends were quiet as they gave her quick hugs before sending her up to the platform.

Taeyeon offered her a quick rub on the shoulder before refocusing on the matter at hand "Now onto our male tribute."

Mark gulped as she watched the woman grab the second piece of parchment for the day. His ears rang as she cleared her throat loudly into the microphone.

"This year's male tribute-" she paused looking down at the slip again, Mark gulped as she scanned the crowd eyes scrapping over everyone "Lee Minhyung".

A terrified gasp left Jaehyun who stood next to him, he could see Taeyong on his other side fists clenched and eyes shut in anger.

Mark felt empty, he had not once thought about what would happen should he be reaped. His parents hadn't even come because the chance had been so low. And unlike Tzuyu he knew that there was no one here who would offer to go instead of him. 

With his mind and body numb, Mark wordlessly pulled both Taeyong and Jaehyun into a small embrace. 

"I know there's very little chance of me getting out of this, so I just want to let you guys know that I love you. Thank you for accepting me for who I am".

At his words, Jaehyun sobbed in horror while Taeyong grasped onto him harder.

"I love you too little brother, don't be so hard on yourself, train hard and maybe we'll see each other again okay?" Taeyong whispered as a single tear rolled down the man's cheek.

Mark was then pulled away into the awaiting vehicle, Tzuyu accompanying him, the beta was still softly crying with eyes already swollen. He reached out to grab her hand in a show of support, at first the girl flinched at the contact but she soon relaxed as she took in who it was.

"We'll be alright, everything will turn out just fine".

_None of this was fine._


End file.
